


Senses

by Hush_the_misery



Series: Sensory Memory [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Sensory descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hush_the_misery/pseuds/Hush_the_misery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>descriptions of touch, taste, smell, sound and sight; all relating to their girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Senses

**Author's Note:**

> just something that rattled around my head for hours last night and kind of kept me from sleeping.

Touch. Something so many take for granted. Steve and Bucky do not. The chance to touch, to be touched is something they cherish. They like to take their time when they can, exploring and finding new ways to make Jen sigh, moan and squirm. The feel of her skin, the taste and smell of her body. For Steve and Bucky its not always just about touch. They love the way her skin feels, the slight variations of softness across her body. The slightly slick skin of her lips, the almost powdery softness of the skin on her neck. Her breasts have that same powdery feeling, but there’s almost a creaminess to her skin there. The skin of her thighs is like silk, and between her legs is like velvet.

Scent is something most don’t appreciate either, but Bucky and Steve know the benefits of that as well. They love the way Jen smells; the way it changes subtly through the day. Early in the morning she smells like both of them, sometimes it’s their sweat from a night of love making; other times its remnants of their cologne. After her shower she smells like her soap; slightly floral and spicy with some kind of sweet undertone. Her breath smells of the mocha she has with breakfast when she kisses them as she walks out the door. When she just comes in from the gym there’s the slight tang of sweat that mixes with her soap, and sometimes they can smell the chalk she uses on her hands. When she comes home at the end of the day there’s the lingering scent of gun powder and leather. Her mood changes the way she smells as well. If she gets frustrated her natural scent changes and she smells like a campfire. When she’s happy she smells like sunshine, a strange mix of heat and something slightly woodsy. Bucky says he loves the way she smells when she’s relaxed; though he can’t describe the it. Steve on the other hand loves the lingering scent of her shampoo that clings to her hair, he usually only catches it if she meets them for lunch; when she hugs him and he’s able to bury his face in her hair.

 

Taste. Most people don’t even think about the way a person tastes, but of course Steve and Bucky know the way Jen tastes to; and that’s another thing that changes depending on her mood or what she’s been up to. She won’t let them kiss her in the morning until she’s had a chance to rinse her mouth out but when they get that first kiss it’s all her; sweet and intoxicating. After breakfast it matches her smell, chocolate and coffee from her mocha and sometimes a little bit like whatever kind of fruit she had in her cereal. They know the way different parts of her body taste a little different as well. Her lips taste like whatever lip balm she’s using; its always fun to see what she’s wearing that day. The skin of her neck tastes faintly of salt, sometimes there’s a bit of a chemical taste from her perfume. There’s a debate between Steve and Bucky about the skin of her breasts; Steve says it tastes like the green tea she never fails to spill on herself while Bucky says it tastes faintly like butterscotch and cream. There’s also a debate about the way she tastes between her legs; Bucky says she’s like a strawberry where Steve says she tastes like red wine. 

 

Sound is something everyone knows and uses, but to Steve and Bucky they still cherish it. They know the sound of her heartbeat, it soothes Bucky when he’s had a rough day or wakes up shaking. They know the sound of her breathing and sleep so much better when she’s between them or sprawled across their laps on the couch and they can hear her quiet breaths. They know all the meanings behind the sighs and gasps she makes when they are touching her; kissing their way from her neck to her hips. They know the slight wheeze she gets when she’s upset, a lingering effect from a bullet that nearly collapsed her lung. They know the hitch in her speech when she doesn’t want them to worry (they worry more when they hear it.) The sound of her laugh, they know the difference between the genuine laugh she lets loose when she's around those she trusts and the slightly forced giggle that forces its way out when she's nervous. Their favorite sound however is the breathy moan that comes right before she orgasms.

 

Sight is one that Steve cherishes the most, being colorblind before the serum. Now he can see the color of her eyes, the shades of green and gold that make up what she calls a funky shade of greet. He thinks its beautiful no matter what she says. He can see the blush that dusts across her collarbones when she laughs to hard. He loves to count the freckles that dot her shoulders now that he can make out every single one of them. He can tell her how much he loves her in a certain color, and loves being able to see when she has a little bit of color on her lips from a tinted balm. They both love just looking at her, watching as she moves around the kitchen Sunday morning making breakfast for all of them. The way the sun catches her earrings. The spread of a smile that lights up her eyes. They love watching her bite her bottom lip when she’s trying not to laugh at something. They love just watching her breathe, as creepy as it sounds, it’s a comfort. The rise and fall of her chest, it goes with the gentle sound of her breath. 

They know all of her, every taste, every touch, sight, sound; every part of her. The subtle variations that make her so wonderful, at least to them.


End file.
